Talk:Matt Hatter and Roxie Romance Moments/@comment-81.141.89.198-20150502203658
i have this fanfic idea where Roxie has many dark secrets: she has powers over fire and lightning, she's half phantom and has a twin sister (Juliet), who kisses Matt infront of her. Roxie, who is heartbroken runs away and Teneroc finds her in the Neverglade and shows her his family tree and she sees that Teneroc is related to her and joins Teneroc. The reason she joins Teneroc is because her dark side (Roweena) takes control over her and Roweena wants real revenge. She and Teneroc join forces and start to dominate the multiverse. Matt, Juliet and Gomez try and stop them but are fotced to flee to The Coronet. Matt ponders over why Roweena seems so familiar and why she repeats to him, "All i want is revenge..". Little does Roweena know that Juliet was working with Teneroc to make Matt weak by taking her away from him. Juliet tries to make Matt fall in love with her so she can hypnotize him and bring him to Teneroc. Whilst Juliet is talking to Matt she reveals to him her past but she tells him that Teneroc is her and Roxie's uncle and that she wants to stop him and Roxie. Matt is angered at the fact that Roxie sidded with Teneroc but he promises to fix whatever he broke. Roweena is led by Teneroc to a castle in the Monster world, where monsters are allowed to roam freely. Ther she meets the Monster High ghouls and makes friends. Ther she tells them about her past, also she finds her long-lost cousin: Opperata. Since Roweena's mother was the Phantom of the Opera's younger sister she's related to Opperata, she's related to Teneroc since he's the Phantom's older brother. Teneroc happily adopts Roweena as his child and show her his loving side that he never showed, they spend time together laughing and crying. Matt eventually finds a Star Crystal and sees Roweena laughing with Teneroc and her new friends. Matt, Juliet and Gomez set off for the Monster world. Teneroc gets a message from Matt saying they're going to get Roxie back. Teneroc asks Roweena to change back to Roxie and he asks Roxie if she wants to go back to Matt. She surprisingly says no and hugs eneroc and says," I'm happy here uncle," seeing this Teneroc says,"You don't have to, all i want is my niece to be happy." She says that she likes life as a ghoul. Teneroc calls Juliet and tells her that he calls the mission off and that they can visit Phantom Castle. When they arrive Matt is shocked to see Teneroc standing beside Roxie, what shocked him was her appearence. She has wavy jet black hair just past her shoulders with purple highlighs in it, a purple long sleeved knee-length dress with a black ghost on it and black lace on the sleeves and hem, black leggings, brown leather ankle boots, white belt around her waist, skull necklace and skull earrings. Matt runs up to her but a forcefield stops him from entering. Roxie deactivates the field and shows him to her room. On her balcony she tells him that she was born into evil and chose to be. Matt tells her,"Rox, you don't have to be evil," Roxie suddenly told Matt that her real name is Roweena Christina Raven Phantom. Matt touches her but she tells him not to touch for she has dangerous powers. Teneroc tells Matt that Roweena is happy at Monster High. Roweena butts in and tells Matt that she is the Key to Dimensions, she uses up all her life force to open Alfed Hatter's prison and gives Matt his grandpa back! Her last words were,"I hope you got your wish..." She lay motionless in Matt's arms and Teneroc starts to cry. Juliet fake cries and then smirks. white fire starts to form around her. She tells them that with Roweena gone she has ultimate power! She enters Roweena's mind and they battle it out. Just when Roweena is about to incinerate Juliet she realises that all Juliet ever wanted was to be loved. She told Juliet that if she can awaken then Juliet can live with her in the Monster world. Juliet loves the idea and awakens Roweena. Later that day, Matt sees Roweena on the balcony and walks up to her. "What do you want," she says. "All i want is for you to forgive me for what i did," he says. "No. Matt my selfishness took over me and i destroyed the multiverse! Matt if i'm at Monster High i can embrace my freaky flaws and be the monster i am!" "Ro, i just want you know......i love you," he says. "What! But i thought you liked my sister!.......but i kinda like you too," she says nervously. There on the sunset they kissed. A few days later Matt and Gomez had to go back to London. Roweena and Matt Skyped often and sent each other gifts. Somewhere in the deepest, darkest corner of the universe. Dark energy formed itself into teenage girls and boys, they set of earth. With only one goal in mind: World domination........